


Costumes and Makeout Sessions

by that_fandomlife



Series: This Once-in-a-Lifetime Love [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Conflict, Dancing, Drinking, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Makeouts, Partying, There's some Jeongcheol if you squint, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Jun and Minghao decide to go to a party Seungcheol and Jeonghan are hosting at their apartment.





	Costumes and Makeout Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to make this perfect, but my inspiration is running dry (my writer's block is bad right now) and I wanted to post this before it went even drier and before Halloween came, so I hope you guys like this.
> 
> (I'll probably try to look through it again sometime later.)

“Babe, how does this look?”

Jun looked at Minghao to inspect his costume. Minghao was wearing a white tailcoat with a white, long-sleeved dress shirt under it. He wore tight, black pants that hugged his legs along with slick black boots that stopped below his knees. His brown hair was styled up.

Jun couldn’t help but stare with his mouth hanging open.

Minghao softly laughed before he walked over to close his mouth.

“You’ll catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that, love,” Minghao said, “But if you’re staring... I take it as... I look good?”

Jun couldn't even think to formulate the right words.

“Good? Hao, you look better than good. You... You look... I can’t even find the right words to describe you,” Jun sputtered out.

Minghao smiled.

“Thank you. You look amazing as well.”

Jun turned to look at himself in the mirror. He looked at his black cape that was tied around his neck and flowed off his shoulders. He wore a white dress shirt under with black dress pants and shoes. His black hair was styled up. He applied more makeup to make his skin look paler than it usually was.

“Isn’t it too easy for you to dress up as a vampire for Halloween?” Minghao said with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, as you said, it’s an easy costume. I don’t have to think much about it. Plus, I already have vampire fangs and red vampire eyes. I might as well use them,” Jun replied.

“Aren’t you worried people will question you?”

“No. People haven’t, so I’m going to go as is. While other people get to be someone else, I get to be myself. I’m going to go with it for as long as I can.”

Minghao giggled.

“I guess that works too.”

Minghao’s phone started to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. He answered the call before bringing it up to his ear.

“Hello?”

Jun watched as Minghao listened to the person on the other side. Minghao nodded with the call and gave short answers. He said goodbye before he hung up.

“Who was it?” Jun asked.

“Jeonghan. He was just asking where we were and if we’re on our way,” Minghao replied.

“Oh, well we better get going then,” Jun said, "Of course, only if my Prince Charming is ready."

"Which he is," Minghao said. 

Jun smiled and kissed Minghao's temple. The couple gave a final look in the mirror and fixed their outfits before they walked out of Minghao’s dorm and towards the elevator. Once they got to the first floor, they walked out of the building to the parking lot where Jun parked his car. They reached his car; the two climbed into the car. Jun started the car and the two drove off towards Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s apartment.

A fifteen-minute drive later, they showed up to the familiar building. Jun turned off the car, and the two got out. The two intertwined their fingers together as they walked to the main entrance of the building.

Once the two made it in, they took the elevator up to the third floor. The elevator let out a ding, signaling they reached their floor. When the two stepped out of the elevator, they could already hear the music from down the hallway.

“You think there would be a noise complaint,” Jun said with a snicker.

“You don’t know Seungcheol and Jeonghan well enough to say that. They probably convinced their neighbors to go out for the night,” Minghao pointed out.

“Seeing how charming Jeonghan can be, I can believe it,” Jun agreed.

Jun and Minghao then reached Seungcheol’s apartment door. Minghao looked up at Jun.

“Are you sure you want to show your eyes and fangs?” Minghao asked.

“Well, we’re already here. Besides, it’s Halloween. Everyone will just assume that it’s a part of my costume,” Jun replied.

“Well, okay,” Minghao said.

Jun nodded before he felt the familiar tingling in his eyes and the new spacing in his teeth, knowing it meant that his eyes were turning red and his fangs were growing in.

Minghao then turned to the door and knocked. The door opened, revealing Jeonghan. His face was covered in white makeup with black circles around his eyes and red lines coming from his lips. He was wearing a black suit.

“Hey. You’re finally here,” Jeonghan greeted.

“Hey! And yes, finally. We had to make sure we looked good,” Minghao lightly joked, “Nice Joker costume.”

“Thanks,” Jeonghan said, “So, I think I see you as Prince Charming and Jun as... a vampire?”

“Yep,” Minghao said with a smile.

“Great costumes, and nice touches to the vampire look, Jun. The red eyes and the fangs look so real!” Jeonghan complimented.

“Thanks,” Jun replied with a nod.

“Well, a lot of people are already here, but we’re still waiting on some people, so head in and help yourself to some food and alcohol,” Jeonghan said with a smirk.

“Thanks, Jeonghan,” Minghao said.

Jeonghan nodded before he opened the door wide enough for Minghao and Jun to walk in. Once they walked in, Jeonghan closed the door and walked into the living room. Minghao and Jun headed into the kitchen where they saw a table with party appetizers and another table with red cups.

“Are you hungry?” Jun asked.

“No. I think... I think I just want to start drinking,” Minghao said.

Jun then lead them both to the table with alcohol. The two grabbed a cup and chugged the liquid together.

“Another one?” Jun asked.

Minghao nodded. They grabbed another drink and drank the content again without pulling away from the cup.

Jun threw their cups away. He could already start to see the effects on Minghao, seeing the dizzying smile that was already on his face.

“Want to dance with me?”

Minghao nodded. Jun took Minghao’s hand in his before he led them to the living room. The room was dark, and music was blasting through loudspeakers. The two moved towards the middle of the dance floor before they started to move against each other. The beat blared through the air and people were screaming to the lyrics as Minghao and Jun continued to dance against each other.

Someone then bumped into Minghao and shoved him into Jun’s chest. Jun, with his vampire reflexes, put his arm around Minghao’s waist and caught him.

Jun instantly looked around to see who had bumped into Minghao, but the thought suddenly went away when he saw how Minghao was looking up at him.

Jun saw that innocence in Minghao’s eyes that he loved and craved to see along with that dazed smile.

Jun’s eyes slightly widened.

“You look _hot_ as a vampire, Junnie. I know you’re already a vampire, but with the costume and everything, it makes you _so_ much hotter. Imagine if you looked like this every day,” Minghao said, his trailing thoughts leaving his mouth.   

Jun then smirked.

“Oh, you like it when I put on all of this phony vampire stuff?”

“Yes, it makes you look **_so hot_** ,” Minghao said, “I can’t control it anymore. I w-want you to make me feel good.”

“Oh, do you?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Well, what do you say then, Haohao?”

“P-Please?”

Jun’s smirk grew even bigger. He knew he couldn’t resist Minghao when he asked like that.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his hand around Minghao’s wrist and pulled him away from the living room.

Jun didn’t wait to shove Minghao against the first vacant wall he saw. Minghao took in a gasp of air before Jun connected his lips with Minghao’s. Their lips furiously moved against each, desperate to taste each other.

Without warning, Jun slipped his tongue into Minghao’s mouth. Minghao gasped at the sudden intrusion but nonetheless melted into Jun’s embrace when Jun started to move his tongue around Minghao’s mouth. Minghao wrapped his arms tighter around Jun’s neck and pulled him closer, inviting him to feel feeling and claiming what was his. Jun obeyed, tightening his grip on Minghao’s waist and continued to taste Minghao.

Jun wanted to keep going, he would’ve, but then he remembered that Minghao was only human and needed to breathe.

He pulled apart and saw Minghao panting for air under him. Jun looked down at his chest and saw how fast his chest was moving up and down and how fast his heart was beating.

Jun moved on and attached his lips to Minghao’s jawline. Minghao let out a gasp filled with pleasure as Jun placed soft kisses with each wake of each kiss. He made a trail of them as he moved down to Minghao’s neck.

Once Jun reached the midpoint of Minghao’s neck, Minghao let out a moan of pleasure. Jun slightly pulled away.

“You like that, baby boy, don’t you?” Jun asked, almost teasing Minghao.

“Y-Yes,” Minghao replied.

“I ought to make you crumble all over again. It shows me and shows everyone that there’s only one person that you’d submit to: me,” Jun said, almost in a growl.

Minghao nodded, seeming needy, and Jun wasn’t going to turn down the desire he could sense in Minghao. He attached his lips once again and started to suck at the sensitive skin. With each time Jun sucked the same spot, the more moans that left Minghao’s mouth and the more Jun’s desire grew to take Minghao to a vacant room, rip off his tailcoat and pants, and just take him.

Jun reached Minghao’s collarbone and pulled away, admiring the adorable, panting mess that was under him.

“Damn, Haohao, you’re so pretty under me, panting for air and letting me leave those marks on you. I ought to make you up even more, so you can walk into class and show them off for everyone,” Jun whispered.

“Then do it,” Minghao said, “I want to show them.”

Jun smirked and nodded before he started to suck at the skin above Minghao’s collarbone. Minghao let out a whiny moan as Jun started to suck once again, making sure to leave a purple mark that Minghao would wear around and let others see for the next week.

It was something he wanted to give to Minghao and something Minghao was willingly accepting, so he made sure to make it show like it was a decoration to Minghao’s pretty skin.

Jun pulled away and took another look at the bruised skin. He admired the work, knowing he made it and knowing how much prettier Minghao was with it and how many of those other students would be staring at it.

“Is that Jun and Minghao?”

Jun and Minghao turned their heads and looked at who had said their names. They saw Seungkwan and another guy he didn’t recognize. They both had a red cup in each hand.

Seungkwan was dressed in a flower styled pattern cardigan, white shirt, and brown pants, matching with his white shoes. His hair was partly styled up. A bandana was tied around his head and tied at his forehead.

The guy had black hair that was styled up. He wore a black suit and dress shoes. He looked younger, but his face still conveyed seriousness. His eyes were narrowed, and his face was pressed into a thin line. Jun could see that a plastic gun was in the inner pocket of his blazer.    

Jun pulled away from Minghao and leaned on the wall next to him before he waved.

“Hey,” Minghao said, catching his breath.

“Hey!” Seungkwan said, “Jun, Minghao, this is Chan. He and I have music theory together.”

The serious look on Chan’s face instantly faded away and was replaced with bright eyes and a big smile. He looked very friendly now.

He held his hand out.

“Hi! I’m Chan,” he said, introducing himself.

“Hi. I’m Junhui, but you can call me Jun,” Jun said, shaking his hand.

“I’m Minghao,” Minghao said, shaking his hand after Jun, “Let me guess, some sort of Mafia boss?”

“Yeah!” Chan said before pulling out the fake gun, “People have been having trouble knowing what I am before I pull out the gun. It makes me happy to see you figured it out before I had to pull it out!” Chan exclaimed.

“Well, Minghao is pretty good at guessing costumes,” Jun added.

“Even when I’m a bit tipsy,” Minghao said with a smile and nod.

He then took a look at Seungkwan’s costume.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

“What are you supposed to be, Seungkwan?” Minghao asked.

“Hansol and I dressed up as each other, though I’m waiting for him to get here so people will understand it better,” Seungkwan said.

“Oh,” Minghao said with a nod, recalling Hansol as a friend Seungkwan also had in his music theory class.

“Well, luckily we found you guys here! Chan and I were looking for a few friends to have some drinks with, like, you know, some pre-drinking before we head to the living room to dance,” Seungkwan said.

“Yeah, of course!” Minghao said, taking a cup from Seungkwan’s hand as Jun took a drink from Chan’s.

The four raised their glasses before they chugged the alcohol down together.

Hansol then showed up (and Minghao could see the resemblance in their costumes). He also brought more cups with him, which they all, took. Jun took one sip and noticed that this wasn’t the same alcohol they were drinking before. Regardless, the four continued to drink and put their cups down once they were done.

It wasn’t long until Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan decided to go to the living room and dance. Jun excused them to go ahead and that he and Minghao might join them later. The three gave their goodbyes before they walked off.

Jun turned to Minghao to ask if he wanted to dance, but he knew he wouldn’t get a solid answer.

Minghao was gone, which Jun knew what was going to happen considering they both had some beer, vodka, and some of that questionable red liquor. Being dead, Jun couldn't get drunk, no matter how much he drank, but for Minghao, it was a completely different story because he was simply _gone_.

He also knew Minghao was drunk because Minghao stepped closer to him and used his fingers to travel up and down his chest. Minghao didn’t like being too touchy-feely in public, so the fact that Minghao was being openly intimate with him was a sign that Minghao wasn’t in his right mindset.

“Hao... did you want to go dance?” Jun cautiously asked.

“No. We already did that. I’m... bored of it,” Minghao replied.

“Okay, what do you want to do then?” Jun asked.

Minghao simply shrugged before he tripped on his own feet and fell onto Jun, who, of course, caught him. He giggled before he stood up and continued to trail his fingers around Jun’s chest.

“Junnie,” Minghao whined, holding out the “e” in his name, “Let me please you. I w-want to make you feel good.”

Jun furrowed his eyebrows and wanted to pull away as soon as possible before his vampire nature kicked in, but then Minghao started to mess with the buttons on his shirt. A breath got caught in his throat, and Jun’s vampire thoughts started to seep in.

_Take him, Jun._

_He’s clearly asking for it._

_What harm is it going to do? It’s not like you haven’t fucked him before._

_If anything, he’ll just be sore the next morning, and this wouldn’t be the first time anyway._

_You’ve already made out. You might as well take it a step further and fuck him into oblivion._

Jun wanted to give in to the thoughts.

He knew they had a point.

Jun wanted to take Minghao then and there; it would be much too easy. Minghao was giggly, fragile, and vulnerable to anything and everything; it made his human mortality stand out more than usual. He knew how easy it would be to take Minghao and show people who he belonged to. He knew how easy it would be to cover Minghao’s neck with his hickeys and make his scream which fucking him in one of the bedrooms. Jun knew that, with his vampirism, it was easy to make it all happen, but Jun also knew that it was the vampire in him talking. It was his possessive nature to want to keep Minghao to himself and show him off. Jun had emotion and empathy. He knew how soft and fragile his precious, human boyfriend was. He knew it wasn’t right to take advantage of him like that, especially since Minghao would wake up the next morning and remember it all.

Jun knew he was better than that, and he knew that Minghao deserved that. He wouldn’t let those vampire thoughts win.

Besides, he had already decorated Minghao with the marks that were now on his neck. That was enough to satisfy Jun’s possessive nature.

“No, baby. Not tonight and especially not now,” Jun replied.

“But _Junnie_ ,” Minghao whined again.

“Maybe another time, when you’re not drunk,” Jun said, “We need to sober you up a bit if you’re going to last through this party. I’m going to go get you some water, okay?”

Minghao dizzily nodded. Jun stepped away (not without pulling Minghao from the buttons on his button-up) and walked towards the kitchen. He walked past the couples making out and the group of friends that stood together in their circles.

He reached the table where the drinks sat. He looked over and saw Soonyoung and Seokmin talking. Soonyoung’s red cape was lopsided as well as his crown. His scepter was lazily set against the drawers of the kitchen. Seokmin still had his glasses, robe, and scarf on. His wand was stuffed into a pocket as he held Soonyoung.

“Jun!” Soonyoung shouted, even though Jun was merely a couple of feet away.

“Hey, Soonyoung,” Jun said with a small smile.

“How are you enjoying the party? Is Minghao enjoying it? Have you given him the d-”

“That’s enough, Soonyoung,” Seokmin said, interrupting him before looking to Jun, “He’s been drinking nonstop since the party started. He’s beyond gone.”

“The hangover is going to be bad tomorrow,” Jun said with a sigh.

“He said he doesn’t mind as long as I go over and make him soup and cuddle him, which I don’t mind doing at all, so he went for it.”

“And you don’t drink?”

Seokmin shook his head.

“I’m not a big fan of alcohol. I come to these parties to watch Soonyoung and to make sure that nothing bad happens to him. He can get pretty irresponsible when he drinks.”

“Ah,” Jun replied, “Well, Minghao’s pretty drunk too. I came here to get him some water in hope it’ll sober him up a bit.”

“Oh yeah, of course. There’s water in the jugs over there,” Seokmin said, pointing to two water dispensers.

“Thanks,” Seokmin said, “See you later.”

Jun nodded before he walked towards the water dispensers. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water before he made his way back to where he left Minghao. When he found his way back, his eyes turned into a darker red and his fangs grew a little bit longer as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Minghao was leaning against the wall, and some other guy was standing next to him and talking to him. The guy had dyed brown hair that was styled up and darker brown eyes filled with lust. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blood stains with black skinny jeans. He had fake fangs in his mouth and fake blood dripping out of the sides of his mouth.

Jun almost scoffed.

_Was he also trying to be a vampire?_

Jun then focused again and saw that the guy was walking to Minghao. He focused his vampire hearing on the conversation.

_“So... are you here with someone?” The guy asked._

_“Yeah. I’m here with my boyfriend,” Minghao said before he giggled, “You know, he’s a vampire too.”_

Jun let out a sigh of relief. Thank god Minghao was drunk right now.

_“Okay. Where is he?” The guy then asked._

_“I tried to get him to fuck me, b-but he didn’t. He went to get me w-water and said I need to be sober,” Minghao replied._

_“Well, I don’t see him around, so why don’t I give you a drink before he comes back? It can be your last drink of the night before your boyfriend comes back with that water.”_

_“O-Okay.”_

Jun watched the guy pull out a red cup. Jun narrowed his eyes and focused his smell on the drink. He wrinkled his nose; he could smell the strong alcohol in the cup. What he didn’t recognize was the weird smell that came with it.

_What was it?_

Minghao took the drink in his hand. He didn’t even take a moment before he started to bring the cup up to his lips.

Jun’s eyes widened when he took the right moment to realize it.

They were at a party, and a random guy was offering a drink. Jun had heard too many stories to know what this guy was up to and what his intentions were, and there was no way in hell that he’d let his boyfriend become a victim.

Jun didn’t hesitate to put the cup of water down on a table before walking over. Once Minghao saw him, he moved the cup away from his lips as his eyes lit up.

“J-Junnie! You’re back! This guy just-”

“Hao, don’t drink it.”

“But Junnie-”

**_“Hao, don’t.”_ **

Minghao’s eyes widened before he looked away from Jun and loosely held the cup of alcohol in his hands. Jun was relieved to know Minghao wasn’t too drunk to not listen to him.

Jun then stalked over to the guy. He dropped the cup of water and pushed him against the wall and held him there. His eyes turned even darker.

“Who are you?” Jun asked.

“Who’s asking?” The guy asked back.

“His boyfriend,” Jun growled, “You just tried to drug him, didn’t you?”

“What are you talking about? Of course, I didn’t. You were going to be coming back to give him water. I thought he would like one last drink before he went sober.”

“Bullshit,” Jun replied.

He looked at Minghao, who was still holding the drink in his hand. He grabbed it from Minghao’s hand and shoved it into the guy’s face.

“You drink from it then. Prove to me that you weren’t just trying to take advantage of him,” Jun said.

The guy looked at the drink and tried to push the drink away. It was then when Jun knew the truth. Jun threw down the drink, the fear in the guy’s eyes growing as Jun’s grip grew tighter.

“You are a disgusting creep,” Jun growled, “Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend.”  

And with that, Jun threw the guy to the ground. The guy groaned in pain, but Jun knew it wasn’t his problem anymore. He walked over to Minghao, wrapped his hand around his wrist, and lead him towards the front door despite Minghao’s protests.

There, he saw Seungcheol and Jeonghan standing at the door with another one of their friends, Joshua (he believed his name was).

“Leaving already, Jun?” Jeonghan asked.

“Yeah. Some disgusting creep tried to drug Minghao. I need to get him out of here before something else happens,” Jun replied, “Plus, Minghao’s had enough to drink. I should get him away from all of the alcohol anyway. His tolerance isn’t too good anyway. Sooner or later he’ll puke.

“Minghao’s tolerance was never good,” Seunghcheol replied, “I think this is the longest he’s gone without puking. It's safe to say he might let it out soon, so I can understand you need to get him out of here."

"We’ll see you both later!” Jeonghan said.

Jun nodded before he walked out with Minghao. When he was waiting by the elevator, he could tell Minghao was starting to wobble, so Jun picked him up and held him in his arms. Once the elevator opened and took them dow, Jun walked out of the building and headed towards his car. He helped Minghao into the passenger and buckled his seatbelt before he went around to the driver’s seat. He started the car and drove off back to the campus.

Jun looked over and saw Minghao leaning on the car door and held his stomach.

“Junnie... J-Junnie. Need t-to puke.”

“We’re almost back at your dorm, baby. Just hold on a little bit more,” Jun replied.

Minghao slowly nodded before he closed his eyes and seemed to focus on his breathing. Jun continued to drive a bit over the speed limit while taking glances at Minghao to make sure he was okay.

Once he reached the building of Minghao’s dorm, he parked in the first available parking lot. He turned off the car and quickly walked over to Minghao’s side. He unbuckled Minghao’s seatbelt and carried him, bridal style, before closing the car door. He ran, vampire speed to the front door. He rushed into the building. Knowing the elevator would take too long, he went to the stairs and ran up to the floor of Minghao’s dorm.

Once Jun reached the familiar door, he reached into Minghao’s pocket and pulled out his card key. The light turned green, and Jun walked inside. He closed the door before he walked to the bathroom. He set Minghao down on the floor and over the toilet door. It wasn’t even a second before Minghao started to puke into the bowl.

Jun gently patted Minghao’s back as he continued to release a mixture of the content of his stomach and stomach acid into the bowl.

It was silent. Minghao then lifted his head up and rested his head on the seat of the toilet, seemingly not caring about how dirty it could be.  

“I was almost drugged, wasn’t I?” Minghao asked.

“You remember?” Jun asked in reply.

“Y-Yeah. I wasn’t in my right mindset, but I remember it. I heard a nagging voice at the back of my head, telling me to not take the drink, but I ignored it. It’s like I wasn’t in control of myself,” Minghao replied, “It’s a good thing you came back in time. Who knows what would've happened if I actually drank that.”

“You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” Jun said.

Minghao weekly smiled.

“Thanks for watching out for me.”

Jun smiled and nodded before he leaned in to kiss the top of Minghao’s head.

“Are you well enough to take a shower, or not?” Jun then asked.

“I think I’m gonna wash my face and brush my teeth. I need to get this taste out of my mouth. Plus, I need to get some sleep in before the hellish hangover I’m going to have when I wake up,” Minghao replied.

Jun nodded. He walked outside of the bathroom to wait for Minghao. He heard the water running inside, telling Jun that Minghao was in the process of cleaning himself up.

The water turned off. Jun saw Minghao opened the door and turned off the light before he walked out, also seeing that Minghao took off his boots. Jun walked Minghao to his room. Jun turned the light on while Minghao walked to his dresser to pull out some clean clothes. Minghao pulled off his tailcoat, dress shirt, and pants and changed into a t-shirt and joggers.

Once Minghao had climbed into bed and snuggled into his blanket, Jun leaned against the doorframe of Minghao’s room.

“I’m going to head home, alright?” Jun asked.

Minghao didn't reply. Jun assumed he fell asleep, so he turned around.

“Wait, Jun,” Minghao called out.

Jun turned around.

“Yes, Haohao?”

“Can... Can you stay for tonight? I... I want you to cuddle me.”

Jun smiled.

“I would love to.”

Jun then turned off the light and closed the door to Minghao’s room before he ran to the side of Minghao’s bed. He pulled off his cape and other clothing before he pulled off the blanket and slipped in next to Minghao. He wrapped his arms around Minghao’s waist and pulled him into his chest.

“I love you,” Minghao whispered.

“I love you too,” Jun replied.   

And with that, Minghao made himself comfortable against Jun’s body. A few moments later, his breathing and heartbeat slowed down, and that’s when Jun knew that Minghao had fallen asleep.

A moment like this made Jun feel at peace. This is where Jun wanted Minghao. He wanted him at home, safe, and sleeping peacefully in his arms. It’s what Minghao, his kind, sweet, huge-hearted human boyfriend deserved. Jun held Minghao tightly in his arms, protecting him with everything he had, knowing he would do everything in his power to make that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think it was necessary to describe Seungcheol and Joshua's costume (seeing that describing them wasn't the point during that scene), but for reference, Seungcheol was a werewolf and Joshua was a cat. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~! (:


End file.
